


No Estás Solo Leonard, Por Qué Te Amo

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bones need hugs, Broken Bones, Depressed Bones, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bones, James worried, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Bones, Poor Bones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Huesos ha estado aislado durante los cinco meses que ha entrado en la Enterprise, está solo y sin amigos, hasta que cierto Capitán Kirk me hace ver que es amado y que no está solo.Mal resumen y título lo siento





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración los personajes no son míos solo la trauma
> 
> Aclaró que no tengo beta así que lamento mi octografiasy los errores gramatica espero que les guste.

No estás solo Leonard, por qué te amo

Hoy me encontraba triste, no se por qué razón, quizás por qué que yo el director oficial médico Leonard Horatio McCoy ha estado completamente solo y triste, desde que me divorcié de Jocelyn me he vuelto solitario y callado, y aunque estaba apenas en la Entreprice desde hace cinco meses no he podido socializarme completamente, aunque James insiste en hacerme platica y estar conmigo y que sea su amigo, no quiero ser un estorbo en su vida emocionante quien estaría con alguien que es gruñón y solitario, aunque me reclamó mentalmente por alejarme de Jim, del hombre que me acabe enamorando desde que entré a la Entreprice pero por miedo y por cobarde lo alejó, así ocultándome todos mis sentimientos en un caparazón que se formó dentro de mi corazón, ya que desde el divorcio acabe completamente roto, tengo miedo que alguien más rompa mi corazón y solo se burlen de mí, es otra razón de la cual estoy solo y sin amigos en la Entreprice.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, después de un largo día en mi oficina organizando papeles y en la enfermería tuvimos que curar un guardia de seguridad al parecer tuvo un incidente en el cuarto de máquinas, nada de que una hipospray no cure.

Como decía estaba en mi cuarto, deprimido que no escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría y entraba Jim mirándome preocupado, siempre cuando me ve tiene esa mirada y yo no lo comprendía.

\- ¿Que sucede Capitán? – pregunté ya que no es normal que entre en mi habitación, en eso se acerca en donde estoy y se sienta en la silla en frente de mi cama.

\- Eso quisiera saber Huesos que te sucede y déjame de llamarme Capitán, llámame James o Jim – dijo con voz de mando, ya cansado que siempre que estoy en frente de él, siempre le digo Capitán y no por su nombre.

\- Está bien James – respondí con voz baja.

\- Entonces me puedes decirme que te ocurre Leonard has estado cinco meses con nosotros y no has dirigido una palabra a la tripulación, apenas si a mí, solo por obedecer mis órdenes – dijo serio yo agacho la cabeza avergonzado tan fácil soy de leer.

\- No me ocurre nada James – conteste susurrando no quería decirle que me sentía mal que todo el tiempo estoy deprimido y solo por que nadie me ama, como yo lo amo a el, pero sé que jamás Jim me amara, quien amaría a un Doctor gruñón y deprimido.

\- No, mientas Leonard, yo solo estoy muy preocupado por ti, no has tenido amigos y yo quiero serlo pero tú no me dejas por qué, quien te ha hecho daño para que no los dejes entrar – sigue diciendo con voz firme y haciendo que lo mire a sus ojos marrones y no apartando su mirada de la mía.

\- No puedo decirte James solo no puedo déjame solo como siempre he estado James – conteste a punto de soltar el llanto, pero sé que si no decía que me pasaba me haría un daño profundo emocionalmente.

\- No ya no Huesos, no hasta que me digas por qué estás así, yo de verdad quiero ser tu amigo, y cuando eso pase, quiero ser más que tu amigo Leonard – dijo y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

\- Que quieres decirme James – pregunte sintiendo que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho por sus palabras y veo cómo su frente la pone en la mía para ver sus hermosos ojos marrones.

\- Que yo me enamore de ti, cuando llegaste hace meses, pero tú has estado encerrado en ti mismo que no he podido hablar lo que siento por ti Leonard – contestó y yo lo miro asombrado no esperando eso que Jim también me ama, de verdad me ama alguien más que mis padre me quiere.

\- ¿En verdad me amas?– pregunte esperanzado y veo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que sí Leonard, te amo y quiero que tú seas muy feliz y amado Huesos, pero no se que te ocurre por favor déjame acercarme más a ti déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo, odio verte así deprimido por favor déjame ayudarte Huesos – me suplicó dándome esa mirada de ojos cachorro abandonado y con eso le digo la verdad.

\- Estoy así, por qué toda vi vida es horrible James, mi padre falleció y tuve un divorcio difícil James tanto así que me encerré profundamente en un caparazón, siempre estoy triste y solo que lo único que quiero es desaparecer, entre a la flota para olvidar mi pasado, pero no puedo y menos socializar ya que tengo miedo de salir herido de nuevo por eso tengo esta depresión James y dudo mucho que me ayudes nadie me quiere – confesé por fin con lágrimas en los ojos sacando este profundo secreto, miro la mirada de Jim tristeza antes de parase de la silla y abrazarme yo le correspondo el abrazo fuerte ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho para seguir llorando, mientras James lleva su mano a mi cabello para acariciarlo y susúrrame palabras de consuelo y lo mucho que el me ama.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que por fin me tranquilizo y me aparte de su pecho para ver que los ojos de James era de amor y preocupación y me limpiara mis lágrimas dulcemente antes de besarme en mi frente que hizo que me sonrojaba.

\- Oh Leonard todo lo que tuviste que sufrir pero ya no más mi amor, yo te amo Leonard y te prometo que nadie más te va a dañar eso te lo prometo mi amor, y si te sentías así me lo hubieras dicho hace cinco meses, me duele verte sufrir mi amado Leonard pero te juro que no vas a estar solo nunca más, vas a ser amado por mi,te lo prometo como me dejo de llamarme James Kirk – me respondió yo lo miro asombrado y no creyendo lo que me decía pero sé que su mirada es sería que no me estaba bromeando, mientras me tomaba mi mano y me la apretaba yo sé le devuelvo.

\- Tenía miedo que me rechazarías por como me sentía Jim, por eso no te lo dije por qué yo también te amo James y no quería que te enteras de este secreto para que me rechaces pero no es así, y es verdad que me vas a proteger que nadie hará daño – comente tímido y desconfiado, me da una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que sí Huesos por qué te amo y yo no dañaría la persona más valiosa que eres tú mi amor pero confía en mi, y nunca te hubiera rechazado amor yo te voy apoyar siempre en tus crisis, se que sufres de depresión y no me importa, yo siempre te amaré y cuídate de ti Leonard pero debes de confiar en ti mismo para que sepas que yo jamás te dañare– comentó suavemente, yo me sonrojo por sus palabras y lo miro asombrado.

\- Quiero tratar en serio quiero confiar en ti Jim pero tengo muchísimo miedo – confesé y miro como se acuesta en mi cama donde estoy yo y me acerca con cuidado a su pecho temiendo que me lastimaría y hace que ponga mi cabeza en su torso y me rodea en sus brazos y yo suspiro temerosamente.

\- Lo se Huesos, pero si no lo intentas jamás superaras tus miedos yo estaré contigo siempre amor a superar tus temores y no te dejaría solo nunca - me dijo yo solo lo miro atónito.

\- A pesar de que quizás no estoy bien estarás conmigo – seguí preguntando inseguro y me sonríe y me besa en mi frente, eso hace me sonroje y sienta una paz tranquila en mi pecho.

\- Claro que sí Leonard siempre estaré contigo hasta que tu digas que no Huesos - me dijo sonriéndome y yo solo lo abrazo con fuerza y el me corresponde el abrazo.

\- Te amo Jim, pero por favor no rompas mi corazón, no creo que lo soportare tuve un divorcio difícil James ya no quiero sufrir más – dije ya rompiendo el llanto de nuevo por lo vulnerable que soy y James hace que lo vea en sus hermosos ojos.

\- Te juro que no lo haré mi amor te lo prometo primero me mato si te daño Leonard – me dijo con voz de Capitán, antes de llevar sus labios a los míos y me besa, yo solo me quedo incrédulo a saber que mi amor me está besando estuve minutos en shock antes de corresponderle el beso al fin después de cinco meses enamorado de mí Capitán.

\- Se que no lo harás, ahora se que de verdad me amas cuando me besaste – respondo sonrojado cuando nos tuvimos que separarnos del beso, observó como una gran sonrisa salía en sus labios.

\- Ves, Huesos yo te amo y te protegeré contra todos si es necesario solo para verte feliz mi amor – me respondió y yo le dedico mi primera sonrisa desde que llegue a la Enterprise, veo como la sonrisa de Jim se hace más grande a verme sonriendo y me abraza – viste eres más hermoso cuando sonríes, es la primera vez que te veo con una sonrisa en tu rostro así me gusta verte Huesos – me dijo y me abrazo más a el.

\- Es solo que tú me vas a ser feliz y no me dañaras por eso sonrío James por qué tú  me has devuelto la alegría de vivir y disfrutar de la vida y ya no estaré solo – conteste tímido y observó cómo me besa de nuevo yo le correspondo el beso ansioso.

\- Así es Huesos tú nunca más vas a estar solitario de nuevo, me tendrás a mí a tu lado jamás te dejaré solo amor te lo juro Leonard- me dijo con voz de mando y yo sonrío aún más y colocó mi cabeza en su pecho suspirando de felicidad al tener a Jim a mi lado.

\- Lo se muchas gracias James por estar conmigo y que me quieras a pesar que sufro depresiones aún quieras estar conmigo – susurre mirándolo con mis ojos azules y el me da un beso en mi frente.

\- Como ya te lo dije Huesos no me importa sobre tus depresiones, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti por qué te amo Doctor McCoy y lo haré para toda la vida – me sonrió y me besó en mi frente yo solo sonrío estando seguro en sus brazos.

\- Ahora lo se gracias Jim – conteste empezando a bostezar y miro que me sonríe.

\- No gracias a ti Leonard por aceptarme ya veras que no te arrepentirás amor y te voy a cuidarte y protegerte amor – me beso en mi frente yo ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo se mi amor se que en tus brazos estaré seguro James – conteste y recibo otro beso ahora en mis labios.

\- Nada malo te sucederá te lo prometo Huesos, ahora duerme mi amor yo vigilaré tus sueños – me susurró dándome un beso en mi frente.

\- Gracias Jim, te amo – con eso que conteste, ya caigo profundo sueño no sin antes escuchar esas palabras que acelera mi corazón.

\- Yo también te amo Leonard –

Quien diría que hoy que tuve un mal día, se convirtiera en el mejor día de mi vida, al saber que Mi captan James Kirk me ama y quiera estar conmigo a pesar que yo sufro depresiones, aún así me ama y estará conmigo para siempre.

Se que el va ser que me recupere por completo, y que nunca me dañara y por eso confío en el que me va ayudarme a sanar esta herida que tuve desde mi divorcio por eso agradeceré eternamente en que me hayan puesto a Jim en mi camino, por qué se que su ayuda voy a sanar y juntos vamos afrontar mis depresiones y que yo vuelva se el Leonard McCoy que fui antes, con la ayuda de James Kirk, de mi amor y mi salvador.

Fin

 

 


End file.
